No Man can Ignore a Woman in Tears
by alice59
Summary: (Hijikata x Reader) How do you comfort someone who had lost a dear friend?


No man can handle a woman in tears

HijikataxReader

"Toshi!"

Sound of hurried footsteps accompanied by repetitive calling of the same name rang inside the Shinsengumi. The police force commander opened his door only to be greeted by a gust of wind as someone hastily ran past him. He looked at the person and smiled. "She's as lively as ever."

(Name) kept on running, still shouting the mayo freak's name. As she ran, she saw Yamazaki who greeted her. The male noticed that she probably won't stop so he told her the vice chief's location. She shouted a 'thanks' to him and proceeded to the said location.

With the constant noise, Hijikata was gradually loosing focus on what he's doing. He can hear the voice getting closer and closer. And suddenly, the door to his office was slid open revealing (Name) who was gasping for air.

"Found you," She stated in between mouthful of air. Hijikata groaned and continued what he's doing.

"What do you want?" He grunted. (Name) entered the room and sat next to him.

"I got this new game and figured that we should play this!" She cheered as she holds up said game in front of his face.

"Do I look like the type that plays games?!" He shouted.

"No, but Toshi does!" She argued then added, "Toshi, bring out Toshi!" By this time she was shaking his arm which slowly annoys him.

"Toshi's not here." He uttered, preventing himself from snapping.

"You can't lie from me." She grinned then proceeded to knock on his head and shout on his ear. "Toshi! You there?!"

"I told you, he's not here!"Hijikata yelled finally lashing out at her. This surprised her and she backs away. Her reaction dawned on the samurai and he sighed. "Toshi's gone."

The seriousness in the man's eyes had her realize the truthfulness in his words. Tears had become visible in her eyes and her voice started to crack.

"That was a very bad joke you know." She choked still trying her best to smile, hoping that he was just kidding. Hijikata looked away, unable to bear looking at her current state. He bit his lips, not knowing how to respond. He felt guilt slowly crawling on his back.

The lack of reply had finally broken her dam and she let out all the tears that she's holding back.

"Lie… You're lying, right? Please tell me you're lying." She mumbled in between sobs.

"Without him, who will play with me? Who will listen to me ramble? Who will watch with me my favorite shows? He's the only one who understands the weirdness in me, who I can comfortably tell my secrets, who sticks with me playing games nonstop."

"He is an irreplaceable friend."

She continued on crying and Hijikata sat there, thinking of what to say to comfort her but nothing comes to his mind. Her sobbing weakens without him uttering a single word. Then she spoke, "I'm sorry for the trouble." With her head hang low, she stood up and exits the room leaving the samurai to deal with his guilt.

"Ah, you made her cry." The voice snapped him out of his trance and he looked at the source to find Kondo and Yamazaki peeking through the other door.

"Shut up!"

(Name) is sitting, with her arms hugging her knees and head atop it, below a tree in a secluded area of the park. This is where she would often go whenever she feels down, a secret place for her with only one other person knowing. She had stopped crying by now but whenever she remembers that her friend had left, she can't help herself from tearing up. It was getting late and she was about to stand when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"(Name)-shi."

Her eyes widen and she looked at the origin of the sound. She felt another set of tears pricking her eyes but not because of sadness. She was surprised, confused, relieved, and most of all happy. She was about to stand up to give the otaku a hug but because she's been sitting for too long, her legs felt numb and she flopped down again. The guy noticed her failed attempt at standing up and hurriedly went over to her.

"(Name)-shi, are you alright?!" he called, worry lacing his tone. (Name) beamed at him and decided to tackle him into a hug.

"Toshi!" she shouted. The man was surprised by the sudden action but managed to avoid falling on his back. He hesitantly hugs her back. When she pulled back she started asking him questions.

"What, how, why?" she tried but because of her excitement that's all she was able to say. Knowing what she wanted to ask, Toshi scratched the back of his head and answered.

"Well, I can't just disappear after seeing you like that. So I came back." (Name)'s smile grew wider and she was left speechless. Toshi, feeling a bit awkward, decided to bring out the game before.

"You left this earlier. If you want, we can play this together." He suggested, looking away. (Name) nodded with enthusiasm and hummed in agreement.

The two sat there together, with Toshi playing first and (Name) merrily watching beside him. During their time playing, (Name) noticed that he was, oddly, struggling with the controls and is having difficulty with the game. She also noticed how he silently curses every now and then. And with the close proximity, she can smell the faint scent of cigarette. (Name) smiled upon realizing who was really with her and spoke.

"Thank you."

Crappy reason is crappy im sorry orz but as I always say, there needs to be more gintama fic!


End file.
